


Safe In His Vulcan's Arms

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bickering, Comforting McCoy, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Thankful Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: As the aftershocks of worry wash over Spock, he and McCoy let each other know what is really important.Spock experiences "a genuine, warm, decent feeling."Happens after "McCoy's Bridal Bouquet"





	Safe In His Vulcan's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, inspired by comments.

McCoy sighed and snuggled into Spock's neck as he was carried toward sickbay. He really wasn't injured, just shaken.

He was safe now.

 

Later, Spock cradled McCoy in his arms. How precious, how very precious.

Then Spock froze. Fear gripped him. It could have been over for good!

“Why the hell are you trembling?!”

“I caught a sudden chill.” It wasn’t really a lie.

“I’ll warm you.” McCoy snuggled closer.

“Do not do that again for any plant.”

“I did it for you. Got it?! Nothing hurts you. Nothing!”

Something wonderful happened to the Vulcan then. 

Tears smartened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
